Talk:Zero Hour (episode)
Transported in time? Was Enterprise transported back in time before of after it undocked from the Aquatic cruiser. There is no visible effect linked to timetravel between the time the cruiser drops off Enterprise and the time Enterprise enters Earth's orbit. If it was before the Xindi left, it means a Xindi ship is trapped in the 20nd century :It's left pretty ambiguous, so we prefer not to speculate. Also, please register with MA. Its free, and takes about 4 seconds. We don't require any personal info, you don't even need to give a name or e-mail adress if you don't want to. Jaz 00:49, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::I would guess it's timetravel is after Enterprise is dropped. After all, every other time Archer timetravels, there is no visual effect. He usually just goes through a door and comes out somewhere (or, more correctly, somewhen) he didn't expect. Borguselinux 01:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::Although the fact that no Earth ships try to intercept the attacking Xindi suggest that something strange is going on. Compare with the ending of Storm Front II. Earth has had months to prepare for the attack. The space station is where it should be, but it appears to be the only space station in orbit, although some of Archer's statements imply that there are (or should be) more. Something weird seems to be going on with the timeline much earlier on in the episode.--Indefatigable 22:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Nitpicks *In the last log entry of the episode, T'Pol makes the mistake of saying the year is 2152. *For some reason, despite an apparent constant Vulcan presence in the system and a relatively adept fleet, there are no ships in Earth orbit who can aid in the battle. *While it was stated in that the Xindi could only travel a few light years in a subspace vortex, the Xindi-Aquatic cruiser is able to travel the entire distance between the Expanse and Earth in only a few hours. *When Hoshi Sato is giving the inversion sequence to Archer, she is reading it from a Xindi hand scanner. However, when it is shot out of Hoshi's hand and as it falls all the way down it somehow transforms from the Xindi PADD to a standard 22nd century Starfleet scanner. *On Dolim's ship, one of the Reptilian officers says that Degra's ship has three Xindi-Arboreals, eight Xindi-Primates and seven humans. But in , Malcolm Reed selects three MACOs, Romero, M. Forbes and W. Woods. Archer takes Hoshi Sato with him and Malcolm goes with them. So there are six humans, not seven. The above were removed as the discussion that essentially states that episode entries are not for critiquing or writing "nitpicks". --Alan del Beccio 08:09, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Cleanup Terrible spellng and grammar in the article body. - :Well I only found 3 spelling errors, but if the problems are quite affecting you feel free to fix them yourself. :) - AJ Halliwell 01:13, 13 March 2007 (UTC) The list of images for this episode do not provide representative illustrations for the article. If no one suggests others, I will upload the following list of images: * Act1: Xindi formation of ships escorting the sphere. * Act1: Archer encouraging Sato during her bad hair day. * Act2: Enterprise attack on Sphere 41 * Act3: Archer and Dolim battle on the sphere Suggestions appreciated. Possibly an illustration of the anomaly's damage to vulcan and human anatomy would be useful for other articles. My survey of images shows that many are much lower resolution than the limit for "fair use" on Wikipedia. I didn't see any guidance on the max aspect ratio. The Image of the monastary at P'Jem is 1064 × 574. The wikimedia engine only sends the thumbs for the articles down so I don't see a bandwidth issue. Anyway- I'll root around for guidelines and will make my best guess. Source is DVD so they should be pretty decent. -Mak 19:42, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Uncredited Guest Appearances What is the difference between this and uncredited co-stars? Should they be combined? — Greg (talk) 15:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : They are, or should be the same. --Alan 20:22, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed by :The final fight sequence between Archer and Dolim is somewhat similar to a fight scene between Captain Picard and Son'a commander Ru'afo in the film , as both sequences are set on a high level in a room filled with several levels and both fights result in the death of the villain. I assume it was removed as it's pointless. – Morder 06:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Similarity to Best of Both Worlds Is it just me, or does the view of the Superweapon exploding above Earth somewhat resemble the destruction of the Borg cube in . I've noticed similarities like these addressed elsewhere, but I wanted to make sure I was seeing something concrete before adding anything. --Nmajmani 01:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :...and also like the destruction of the Borg Cube and Borg Sphere above Earth in . Because anything blowing up above Earth kind of has to look like that. I don't think it is worth mentioning. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Deleted my own comment.--Indefatigable 22:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC)